


in control

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Canon Universe, Dominant/Submissive, Dubious Consent, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Whipping, mindfuckery, reference to breathplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-12
Updated: 2008-09-12
Packaged: 2019-02-05 03:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12785817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Some things are worth giving in for.





	in control

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Brown eyes stare up at him, a little bit scared and a little bit excited. A thick bottom lip gets sucked into a mouth, and Ueda feels Maru’s body tremble beneath his.

“I won’t let it hurt,” Ueda tells him in a breathy voice as he lowers his hand to cup Maru’s face.

Maru nods and closes his eyes, bracing himself, and Ueda is as gentle as he can be because this time it’s not about the pain. __

_::_

_Unlike Taguchi_.

He has a gag, but he doesn’t have the heart to use it. Besides, each shrill scream from Taguchi fills Ueda’s veins and makes him whip harder, purposely sinking his fingers into the red marks on Taguchi’s ass to make it hurt more.

Taguchi loves it, Ueda can tell by the way he clenches around him, the way he always comes untouched when Ueda scratches his nails down Taguchi’s back before whipping him one more time.

It’s afterwards when Taguchi starts _talking_ and Ueda wishes he would have used the gag after all.

::

Maru’s breath is quick in his ear as Ueda listens for any sign of discomfort, any reason to stop. He feels Maru’s hands grabbing onto his back, squeezing his muscles with each rough exhale.

Ueda is in no rush and takes his time, caressing the back of Maru’s thigh with one hand while the other strokes him inside. His lips are fused to Maru’s neck, sucking along his pulse point and smiling against Maru’s skin when the latter pushes back against his touch.

A soft moan sounds from Maru’s lips, and as Maru clutches onto him tighter, restraining him is the furthest thing from his mind. __

_::_

_Unlike Akanishi_.

“I’ll fucking kill you,” Akanishi spits, bringing a smile to Ueda’s face as he watches Akanishi struggle in his binds.

“You say that every time,” Ueda replies, “yet you never do.”

Akanishi makes a frustrated noise, but that’s probably because Ueda is running the palms of his hands up the inside of Akanishi’s thighs, coaxing them apart. Akanishi is probably the most S out of all of them, using every ounce of his energy to fight Ueda, even when Ueda’s deep inside him and locking eyes with the ones that are spewing hate back at him.

He waits until he comes to flick the tip of Akanishi’s cock with his tongue, dodging out of the way just in time for Akanishi to explode with an embarrassing moan.

Ueda doesn’t release him before he leaves, but only because Akanishi’s roommate is in the next room.

::

It’s unnaturally quiet, the one who usually makes most of the noise being completely silent for once. Ueda knows better than to ask if he’s okay, listening to his body language to know where to touch, how fast to go, and what to do _more_.

When Maru gasps, Ueda feels like he’s earned it, and does everything in his power to make it happen again. __

_::_

_Unlike Koki_.

“Fuck, Uebo- I mean, Ueda-sama, faster, faster, _fuck_.”

Ueda tunes him out after about five minutes, closing his eyes and losing himself in the way Koki’s body protests his presence. He doesn’t gag Koki because Koki’s a good boy who wears his collar and prepares himself properly, and besides Ueda can always shut him up by grabbing the collar and gagging him in a different way.

Koki listens to every word he says, obeys his every command. He knows when Ueda snaps his fingers whether to get on his knees or bend over. He’s so easy that Ueda almost gets bored having nothing to punish, but the words that spill from Koki’s mouth always seem to boost his ego and make him feel good about himself.

And most of all, Koki knows to leave right after.

::

“Is it okay?” Maru asks, his voice shaky and low.

“It’s perfect,” Ueda tells him, his arms looped around Maru’s shoulders as he moves slowly, pressing his lips to Maru’s collarbone to muffle his own noises.

Maru grabs onto him tighter, meeting him thrust for thrust in a way that has Ueda’s mind spinning, unable to focus on anything but Maru’s body and Maru’s heartbeat and Maru’s breathing pattern. He’s not used to this loss of control, but Ueda thinks that he can let himself go as long as Maru keeps responding to him this strongly. __

_::_

_Unlike Kame_.

Kame has to be blindfolded, otherwise Ueda can look into his eyes and see straight through him. He needs no restraints because Kame doesn’t move, doesn’t react, doesn’t do much of anything except lay there and _feel_. Even when Ueda sits on his chest and shoves his cock in Kame’s mouth, the latter simply lets it slide past his lips and waits for Ueda’s fingers to roughly twist into his hair and guide him.

Kame will bend any way Ueda wants while remaining silent, like a living, breathing doll that Ueda can fuck until he’s done. He’ll moan when Ueda asks for it, move when Ueda gets tired, and come when he’s told.

It’s the most control Ueda has over anyone, even if Kame needs it more than he does.

::

Maru whimpers when he comes, pulsing in Ueda’s hand and tightening around him in every possible way. Ueda’s so far gone that he can’t stop himself, looping his arms around Maru’s shoulders as he works his hips as fast as he can until he’s groaning, feeling the last of his energy drain and he buries himself deep inside Maru one last time.

Maru’s grip doesn’t let up; if anything his arms squeeze Ueda harder, even as the rest of him relaxes and his head falls back against the pillow, hair splaying all over the place. He turns to rub his nose against Ueda’s cheek, seeking attention, which Ueda gives without a second thought in the form of a lazy kiss.

They make no effort to detangle, in no hurry to part, eventually kissing properly as their lips fit perfectly together and Ueda returns to that place where he doesn’t have to think.

Unlike the rest of them, he’ll give _all_ of himself to Maru.


End file.
